My Favorite Mistake
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Marshall's drifting from Mary, but it's all her doing. Why? She knows he's her favorite mistake, but she refuses to be the mistake that ruins his life. Sometimes defeat can make even the strongest of us flee in panic instead of standing our ground.


Hey, I like you (whoever you may be). You decided to read my story, awesome. Uh, I'm thinking of publishing a chapter to my Necessary Roughness fic One Plus One Equals Six, so if you like that show give it a once over.

As far as this one goes,I'm pretty sure there won't be regular quick updates since school will be starting soon. Enjoy, I live to write whenever I can to please the masses.

* * *

><p>Twirling the frilly champagne flute around in her deft grasp, Mary sighed as she looked out at the Albuquerque sunset and watched the colors of the sky bleed and melt together before descending into a fitting gloomy gray. She didn't want to consider how long she'd been outside for, but even the cooling heat of the early evening was doing nothing to calm the rush of heat that had her ears on fire. She hated everything about today, but refused to acknowledge, even to Marshall, as to why. She knew that he was aware that this weekend would be the tenth year that they'd been partners, and it was stupid of her to think that it'd be like all of the past years between them. Nothing was like it used to be for them, especially since cheerleader Barbie made it abundantly clear that she wasn't going anywhere. Even since Abby and Marshall started dating, she new this was the one woman that changed their dynamic. It wasn't intentional of course, but she could feel him slipping away from her willingly, and it hurt more than she cared to admit. The thing that stung the most wasn't that she was a manipulative bitch, it was that she was still sickeningly sweet to Mary at all times, and was completely sincere. She hated that she had nothing legitimate to hate about her, and that just irritated her more and more with each passing encounter. She heard the door open and shut quietly, smiling sarcastically toward the moon that shone above her. She felt them slide next to her, leaning on the railing a few feet away from her, before anything was said.<p>

"It seems like I'm not the only one that has something to celebrate tonight," Abigail said in her Texas twang, still sweet as ever. Mary knew she meant no harm, and didn't have the energy to lash out at her about this. It wasn't her she was angry at; it was just the unfortunate situation.

"Yeah, but mine won't get everyone into the party mood" she replied cryptically, dangling her glass over the railing.

"Nonsense Mary, everyone should be thrilled! This is amazing for you, don't you want to share it?" she asked innocently, sipping away at her own champagne.

Mary laughed sardonically, well aware that sharing her oh so amazing news would kill the celebratory mood. To add insult to injury, she couldn't even drink tonight and watched as her champagne hit the pavement, the sound of liquid hitting concrete mix in with the crickets and the sound of traffic. This swelteringly hot city was her home, but even she felt as if it were mocking her; she'd begun to hate everything she used to love about it and it made her break a little more inside.

"Abigail, there are few things in life I enjoy sharing, but I guess this really is the best time, isn't it?" she asked cynically, knowing that Abigail would feel guilty. Nice to a fault, she ducked her head and replied softly,

"I didn't mean to, honestly. Delia just said she'd heard Stan…"

She put up a hand to stop her, her glass empty now and turned to face her.

"I know all about it, and I know Delia swore you to secrecy that I know you've upheld. Just get inside, I have something I need to go do"

Mary turned from her and made her way inside, her stomach dropping into her shoes as she met her partner's eyes as she put her glass on the counter. He made his way towards her, but was thankfully intercepted by Abigail. She took a deep breath and turned away from him; going to stand across from the happy couple closest to the front door, aware that everyone's attention was now centered on Abigail.

"Thank you all for being at our engagement party on such short notice, it really means a lot to Marshall and I" she gushed, holding his left hand in her right as she spoke. Everyone smiled and drank, but Marshall's eyes sought out Mary's in the bright light of his living room. She kept her gaze unwaveringly on Abby, almost boring holes into her skin as she avoided his heavy stare. He didn't understand why his best friend was avoiding him like that, but it seemed to be a common occurrence the last few weeks. He'd tried asking Stan, but was met with a dismissal that had him suspicious of everyone lately. As he heard the end of her speech, his eyes locked onto Abby as she handed the floor over to his partner, who was now scanning the room full of familiar faces.

They'd been busy all month on high profile transfers on their end and serial killers for Abby, and this was the night she'd picked to have their engagement party. While he normally let her have anything she wanted, he was severely disappointed at not being able to spend today with Mary alone. She'd been distant the entire month since he'd let it slip that he proposed, and he'd thought she was ok with it until today. She congratulated him and everything, even gave him a hug, but she kept more to herself and blatantly refused his help in anyway that regarded her feelings. It unnerved him, and now he was beginning to understand why. She wrung her hands together in front of her and bit her bottom lip, and then tension in Marshall increased.

"I know this is a bit unexpected, but there's something I've been meaning to tell everyone" she started, and he felt Abby grip his hand tighter and smiled at him. He forced a smile, but looked at Mary before his heart damn near fell out of his chest at her words.

"As most of you already are aware, I was offered a position at Quantico to train Marshals before they're unleashed on the world. Why? I have no idea, but I realized that it is something I need at this point in my life. I know this is sudden, but they agreed to let me come out early and get my feet wet so my flight leaves tonight. I know it may come as a shock to some, and I'm sorry, but this was the easiest time for me to leave. I'm actually cutting it pretty close, but I guess I just want to say I'll miss you all and I really need to get going"

Marshall felt tears well up in his eyes as Stan and Eleanor, who returned for his engagement party, stood up to hug Mary, quickly followed by Delia. He tried to go to her, but Abby's grip on him wouldn't release, and before he'd known it, she'd opened and closed the door for the last time. Everyone sat in silence as they watched his reaction, and weren't surprised when he tore out of the house to see her. Abby sighed, but wasn't worried; she knew Marshall and was beginning to get Mary, and it was just who they were.

"What the hell was that?" he said in an eerily calm voice, making his way to his porch as she stood a mere twenty feet between him and her car. She turned around and spread her arms wide, a gesture of defeat he'd never seen from her before as she continued to walk backwards.

"I put in my two week notice two weeks ago Doofus, I'm officially leaving"

"Why?" he asked helplessly, and saw her defeated look be replaced by a steely gaze in her normally sparkling green eyes.

"Why? Because I don't want to be here anymore Marshall, you of all people should know what it's like to feel unwanted" she threw at him, angering him that she'd brought up the Faber situation.

"You're right, I do. Yet, I'm still here. What Mary, running from work like you do everything else?" he taunted, and regretted the words immediately as he saw her face drop along with her arms. She stared at the sky for a minute before turning glassy eyes toward Marshall once again.

"Congratulations on your engagement, hope the wedding is everything you wanted it to be. Have a nice fucking life partner, I refuse to stay where I'm not needed"

She continued to walk until his words made her pause, only long enough to be brutally honest with him,

"What if I need you?" he said, almost pleading with her, the tears in his eyes affecting the pitch of his usually comforting voice.

She kept her eyes on her car as she opened the door, but didn't get it. She looked at him again before she left, needing to severe all ties before this was harder than it was supposed to be for them.

"That's just it; you don't. Abby will take good care of you, she's everything you wanted"

She got in and sped off, leaving Marshall to stare off into the night before bending over in agony. He hadn't realized until he clutched at his knees that he hadn't taken a breath since she drove off, and it made his heart pound and the blood rush through his ears painfully.

"All I ever wanted was you…" he whispered, before composing himself and making his way back to the house, a new fire in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Not sure where I want this to end up, but thanks for reading. Reviews are nice, just stating a fact...<p> 


End file.
